


you're just too good to miss

by quiddative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiddative/pseuds/quiddative
Summary: “Shiro? Where are you?”“In the bedroom,” came Shiro’s muffled voice.Lance raised a brow but obediently made his way to their bedroom.He opened the door and—oh.Oh.Lance comes back home late after being forced to put in some overtime at work. Shiro has a surprise for him.





	you're just too good to miss

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, Happy very, very belated Valentine's Day, Kogehl! I'm so sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy ♥
> 
> And thanks so much to the Shance Support Squad mods for organizing the NSFW exchange!

Tonight wasn’t the first time Lance left work feeling drained and mildly homicidal, but it was the first time he truly considered just saying ‘fuck it’ to his job and moving into the wilderness to become an alpaca farmer.

And taking Shiro with him, of course.

He groaned and nearly smacked his palm against his forehead. Shit, he still had to go home and face his far too sweet boyfriend after bailing on their Valentine’s Day plans at the last minute.

He pulled his phone out and scrolled through the their texts, starting with the first one Shiro sent this morning after Lance left for work:

> **♥ Shiro ♥:** Keith tells me I’m being insufferable because I apparently can’t stop smiling. Can’t wait for tonight!  
>  **Me:** tell him he can be insufferable too once he finally works up the nerve to ask hunk out  
>  **♥ Shiro ♥:** You sure about that? I might not be able to stop him from stabbing you.  
>  **Me:** nah you love me and my ass too much to let me die ;)  
>  **♥ Shiro ♥:** You do have an amazing ass.

Their texts had gone on like this for the rest of the day, getting progressively hotter and dirtier, until Lotor, Lance’s manager, dropped a completely new project on his lap with orders to get it done before he left for his holiday _or else_.

“But I’m supposed to leave at noon today,” Lance had protested. Hell, Lotor had even cleared it himself when Lance submitted his vacation form more than a month ago.

Lotor had simply shrugged. “Well, that’s not my problem, is it?” Then he’d left before Lance could get another word out.

Now, Lance felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach as he reached the most recent messages he had sent to Shiro, more than five hours ago.

> **Me:** omg shiro im so sorry but the despotor wants me to stay late to finish a project  
>  **♥ Shiro ♥:** But didn’t you get permission to take off early today?  
>  **Me:** I DID BUT APPARENTLY THAT MEANS NOTHING TO HIM [gun emoji] [gun emoji]  
>  **Me:** im sorry shiro but can we put a raincheck on dinner tonight? i promise ill make it up to you over the weekend ;_;  
>  **♥ Shiro ♥:** It’s okay, Lance! It’s not your fault. I’ll call the restaurant ♥  
>  **Me:** omg thank u so much babe  
>  **Me:** but srsly im gonna blow your MIND this weekend  
>  **♥ Shiro ♥:** I’ll hold you to that ;-)

Lance felt trepidation swell within him like a tornado as he neared the door of their apartment. Rationally, he knew that Shiro wasn’t angry at him, but that didn’t stop him from feeling shitty for not being able to make it to the dinner they had been planning for _months_.

He took a deep breath before finally unlocking the door and stepping inside. “Babe? I’m home,” he called out somewhat feebly.

The first thing he registered was how dark it was inside the apartment. The second thing he noticed was the number of lit candles scattered around.

“Shiro?” He carefully placed the roses he got from the bodega around the corner on the hallway table before heading towards the living room. “Where are you?”

“In the bedroom,” came Shiro’s muffled voice.

Lance raised a brow but obediently made his way to their bedroom.

He opened the door and—oh.

_Oh._

Shiro was sitting on their bed, casually leaning against the headboard with his left hand behind his head, and one leg crossed over the other, which wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary.

What immediately drew Lance’s eyes was the baby blue lingerie set his boyfriend was wearing—a bralette that stretched _obscenely_ across his pecs and panties decorated with white bows that Lance absolutely _needed_ to sink his teeth into _right the fuck now_.

Shiro grinned shyly at him. “Do you like it?” A pretty rosy pink blush dusted his cheeks, which looked like it was glowing in the candlelight.

Lance stalked forward, feeling as if he was being pulled by an invisible string. “Do I? _Do I?_ Shiro, do you even know me?”

Shiro laughed and shuffled forward so that he was now kneeling on the edge of the bed—which, _wow_ , was that a sight that was going to be embedded in Lance’s spank bank forever. He leaned forward, dragging Lance in by his tie to close the remaining gap of space between them, and whispered into his ear. “Good.” His breath was hot against Lance’s skin. “Now, didn’t you promise me that you were going to blow my mind?”

Lance didn’t need to be told twice.

He grasped Shiro’s hips and pulled the other man flush against him before pressing their lips together into a slow and dirty kiss, just the way he knew Shiro liked it. He moaned when he felt the bulge of Shiro’s cock through the thin material of the panties, and the stiffness of his own khakis.

Lance’s hands rove over the muscles of Shiro’s back before finally landing on his ass. He smirked against Shiro’s lips just before slipping his hands under his panties and _squeezing_. Shiro let out a gasp that Lance greedily swallowed. It tasted like honey on his tongue.

Eventually, he pulled back and ordered, voice hoarse, “On your back.”

Shiro smiled beatifically at him before doing just that, stretching his arm over his head to accentuate his firm chest and—well, _everything else_. His cock was half-hard now and Lance could see a dark stain on the panties.

His mouth watered as he quickly stripped out of his clothes. Once he was done, he practically pounced on the bed.

When Shiro spread his legs invitingly, Lance’s brain nearly short-circuited. Nearly, because he still had a promise to keep and like _hell_ was he going to break it _now_ , of all times.

“I feel like this is more of a treat for me than you,” he noted as he crawled up the bed to hover over his boyfriend, hands on the older man’s chest.

“Don’t worry,” Shiro purred, running his left hand over Lance’s arm. “You still have the entire weekend. But right now…” he raised his hips to grind their cocks together, drawing a gasp from Lance. “...this is for you.”

Holy crow, how the hell did Lance get this lucky?

He didn’t realize he’d said that out loud until Shiro let out a delighted laugh that made his heart stutter. “Trust me, it wasn’t luck. It’s because you were you.”

Lance had to lean down and kiss him. “You are so fucking perfect, you know that?” he growled, scraping his teeth against Shiro’s bottom lip. He reached down between them to pump Shiro’s cock.

Shiro's breath hitched. “T-Then why don’t you fuck me already?”

_Oh, I will._

The panties were almost certainly ruined for good, but Lance didn’t want to see them go just yet. Instead, he pulled them to the side, exposing Shiro’s hole, and started circling his finger around it.

His eyes widened when he finally breached it, surprised by the lack of resistance that he was used to. “Wait—”

Shiro coughed delicately, the blush on his cheeks spreading like watercolour. “I—uh, got a bit impatient about an hour ago.”

Even though Lance had seen Shiro finger himself open plenty of times before, just imagining him doing that while in lingerie was almost enough to make him come right then and there.

Lance grasped Shiro’s legs and hoisted them over his shoulders, secretly very grateful that he didn’t skip his arm workout yesterday. He spared a second to admire the way Shiro looked right now—flushed all the way down to his chest with the head of his cock poking out of his panties and leaking precome on his stomach.

...Yeah, if Lance didn’t already know that he was in love with Shiro, this moment would have cemented it. Not because he was sexy as hell (which he definitely was), but because he was willing to do _so much_ for Lance.

Pulling the panties aside, he slid into Shiro in one smooth movement, nearly bending Shiro in half. Shiro gasped and scrambled to grab the headboard for support.

Lance moaned and dropped his head on Shiro’s shoulder, shuddering at just how _warm_ and _tight_ Shiro was around him.

“M-Move,” Shiro bit out, a hint of his commander voice from his army days coming through.

“Yes _sir_ ,” Lance breathed. He even saluted before pulling out and thrusting back in, hard enough that he could hear his balls slap Shiro’s ass. The sound was filthy and obscene, and Lance _loved_ it.

Lance wasn’t naive enough to think he was going to last long and angled his cock in an effort to hit Shiro’s prostate at every thrust. He knew he found it when Shiro threw his head back with a cry.

“Oh fuck!” Shiro sobbed. His chest was heaving rapidly, stretching the material of his bralette even more. Lance was frankly surprised the frail piece of lingerie hadn’t popped off yet.

He let go of one of Shiro’s legs to pinch his nipple through the material, shuddering at the way Shiro moaned and clenched around him. “T-That’s it,” Lance moaned. “So good for me, babe.”

He reached for Shiro’s cock again with his other hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

He fucked into Shiro's tight, tight heat with singular obsession. He loved Shiro, loved how Shiro was opening up so  _beautifully_ for him, like he was made just for Lance. "I love you," he moaned, speeding up his thrusts. 

"Love you too," Shiro panted. His eyes practically rolled to the back of his head at a particularly harsh thrust and he moaned, " _Fuck_ , Lance, I-I feel like I'm b-being split in half."

Lance watched,  _enthralled_ , as his precome started spilling messily out of Shiro's hole each time he pulled back, making a mess of his ass that Lance wanted to lick up.  _Later_ , he promised to himself.

It didn’t take long for Shiro to cry out one last time as he collapsed against the bed, come spilling over his stomach, and mouth falling half open. At the clench around his cock, Lance groaned and quickly followed Shiro over the edge.

He gingerly pulled out, letting out a soft whimper at the sensation, and dropped down on top of Shiro, uncaring of the mess on his boyfriend’s stomach.

After a few minutes, Shiro chuckled, still a little out of breath, “You know, if I knew that women’s lingerie could drive you this wild, I would’ve bought these a long time ago.”

Lance couldn’t help perking up. “Does that mean you’ll buy them again?”

Shiro smirked slyly at him. “Maybe,” he replied in sing-song.

Lance snorted and gently punched his shoulder. “Tease.” He laid back down, resting his head over Shiro’s chest and listening to the man’s steady heartbeat. It was one of his favourite sounds in the world, probably third after the wonderful noises Shiro made when he climaxed (second) and Shiro’s voice itself (first, obviously). “Happy Valentine’s Day, Takashi,” he said softly. “Sorry it didn’t exactly go as planned.”

Shiro kissed the top of his head. “It’s okay,” he said, sounding like he really meant it, too. “Besides, I’d say this wasn’t too terrible of an alternative.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! And feel free to yell at me about Voltron or anything else at my [Twitter](http://twitter.com/britomarttis)!


End file.
